Orders Made
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Bahkan sebelum aku lahir, seseorang bertanya padaku, "Kau ingin bisa melihat masa lalu, atau masa depan?" / RivaEren


_I'm sure I'm probably asked_

_Before I was born_

_By someone from somewhere_

"_I will make it so you can see,_

_Either the past or the future._

_So,_

_Which do you want?"_

* * *

_**Orders Made**_

_Shingeki no Kyojin © __**Isayama Hajime**_

_Order Made __**Radwimps**_

_Fanfiction by __**arichu13**_

_**Warning:**__ AU, H/C?, typos, OOC, RiEren, Eren centric?, Eren's POV, etc. Based by Order Made by Radwimps._

_Dedicated for __**Syifa**__ (at otepsan), __**Kio**__ (at BloodyKey20), and all RiEren shipper_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"Eren."

Aku nyaris terlompat kaget begitu mendengar panggilan. Aku menoleh. Ah, ternyata _Corporal_.

"_Corporal_..."

"Kau kenapa lagi sekarang? Tertidur di bawah pohon sampai nyenyak begitu. Aku sudah memanggilmu lima belas kali dan kau baru menyahut. Kau mau kupotong, ya?" terdengar nada kesal dari mulutnya yang membuatku ketakutan. Tetapi aku malah tertawa kecil.

"Tidak, hanya..." aku berhenti sejenak. Jujur saja aku tak mau menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Aku melirik _Corporal_ dan menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Hanya apa?" tanya _Corporal_ mendesak. Aku menghela napas. Jika _Corporal_ sudah mendesak, aku yakin aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menjawab kalau tidak mau dicincang.

"Hanya saja... aku bermimpi..." aku bersandar pada batang pohon dan mengangkat kepalaku, menatap langit dari sela-sela dedaunan rimbun di atasku.

"Mimpi apa?" _Corporal_ duduk di sebelahku. "Ceritakan."

"Baiklah..." aku menghela napas, mengingat mimpiku itu.

* * *

Gelap. Sial sekali. Aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"_Nee_,"

Begitu kudengar panggilan itu, aku menoleh, mencari arah suara itu. Sayang yang kulihat hanya siluet putih seseorang. Yang jelas aku tahu, orang itu tidak tersenyum. Dan aku yakin orang itu laki-laki.

Tapi begitu melihatku secara langsung, orang itu tersenyum. Senyum yang walau agak mengerikan dan memerintah, tapi tidak membuatku takut dan malah membuatku... senang? Entahlah.

"Ada saatnya kau akan terlahir di dunia ini," ujar orang itu. "Dan pada saat itu, kau akan melihat. Jadi, pilihlah. Antara masa lalu dan masa depan, kau pilih melihat yang mana?"

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya dan berpikir sejenak. "... Hm... masa lalu...?" jawabku ragu.

"Masa lalu? Kau yakin?" tanya orang itu sambil menelengkan kepalanya. Jujur saja aku tak bisa melihatnya, orang itu tertutup kegelapan yang jauh, tapi aku yakin ia menelengkan kepalanya.

"Hm... ya," aku mengangguk mantap.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Ng... supaya aku bisa... menjadi orang yang lebih kuat? Entahlah. Yang pasti agar aku bisa mengetahui apa artinya 'ingatan'."

Aku yakin orang itu tersenyum sekilas saat itu. Pelan-pelan ia melangkah ke arahku sampai aku bisa melihat sosoknya. Ternyata memang benar. Laki-laki. Tingginya sepuluh sentimeter di bawahku. Orang itu menatapku lekat-lekat, tampak tertarik. Matanya menatap dengan tajam, rambutnya berwarna hitam.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya," ujarnya. "Aku akan memberikanmu beberapa bagian tubuh. Lengan, kaki, mulut, telinga, mata, hati, dada, dan kalau perlu lubang hidung. Masing-masing dua. Menarik, bukan?" jelasnya sambil menunjuk tempat-tempat di mana aku akan memiliki organ-organ tubuh itu.

Sekali lagi aku diam sejenak sambil berpikir. Senyum mengembang di bibirku. "Tidak perlu, aku tidak butuh dua mulut, cukup satu saja," aku menyentuh bibirku. "Jadi aku tak perlu berselisih paham dengan diriku sendiri, kan?" aku tertawa asal. "Dan lagi... jadi aku hanya bisa mencium satu orang, kan?"

Mendengar penjelasanku, orang itu mendesah kecewa. "Kau ini egois, ya?" katanya. Aku tertawa kecil. "Yah, baiklah. Selanjutnya, bagian paling penting. Hati." Kedua tangannya membuka, memperlihatkan dua buah benda berbentuk unik yang umum dipakai untuk tanda _love_ di telapak kedua tangannya. Yang satu kelihatan berwarna merah yang satu kelihatan berwarna putih. Yah, intinya sih sama saja.

Orang itu meletakkan kedua belah hati itu di kedua bagian dadaku. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya. "Hati itu bagian paling penting, kau tahu? Jadi akan kuletakkan masing-masing di tiap sisi dadamu. Hebat kan?" tangannya menyentuh kedua sisi di dadaku, sambil tetap meletakkan hatinya. Aku menatap kedua belah tangan itu, mempertimbangkan.

Kututup mataku sejenak, lalu kubuka lagi. "Maaf untuk permintaan yang sangat egois ini, tapi..." aku menggenggam tangannya yang ada di sisi kanan dadaku dan menariknya pelan. "Aku tak butuh hati yang satu ini."

"Kenapa?" orang itu tampak sekali lagi mendesah kecewa.

"Yah... alasannya..." aku berpikir sejenak, tak yakin dengan alasanku. "Andai aku bertemu orang terpenting bagiku, aku ingin bisa tetap dekat dengannya dan mendengar hatinya. Jadi ketika aku memeluknya, aku akan mendengar jantungnya yang bergedup di sisi kanan dadaku ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kali ini tanganku yang menarik hati yang ada di tangannya dan meletakkannya di sisi kiri tubuh orang itu. "Di bagian kiriku, milikku. Di bagian kananku, milikmu. Di bagian kananmu, milikku. Di bagian kirimu, milikku. Mengerti?" aku tertawa pelan mendengar penjelasanku yang merepotkan.

"Aku tak mengerti."

Sekali lagi aku tertawa. "Tak perlu mengerti. Yang jelas... perasaan ini harus terus berada dalam hatiku, membuat nostalgia yang indah. Itu saja. Atau kau makin tak mengerti?"

"Aku makin tidak mengerti. Kau ini benar-benar anak yang menyebalkan."

Sekali lagi aku tertawa. Entah karena dia yang kesal atau apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, satu hal lagi," tangannya menciptakan kristal-kristal yang disebut air. "Aku seharusnya menambahkan air mata di sini, tetapi aku tak yakin kau mau air mata. Aku saja tak menyukainya. Ini merepotkan."

Aku menatap butiran-butiran kristal itu. "Beberapa orang tak menerimanya karena ini sangat merepotkan dan menyakitkan. Kau mau?"

Aku mengangguk mantap dan orang itu menatapku tak percaya. "Apa?"

"Kupikir dengan air mata itu bisa membuatku makin kuat, entahlah," aku mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu aku bisa mengerti apa yang penting untukku."

"Baiklah..." orang itu mengangguk. "Ada beberapa rasa untuk air mata. Asam, asin, pedas, pahit, manis. Silahkan pilih yang kau suka. Atau semuanya saja?"

Aku menutup mata dan mengangguk. Orang itu menyatukan air mata dalam diriku dan menatapku.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah kau terima sesuai harapanmu," orang itu tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu, sekarang tunjukkan padaku, air mata yang membanjiri mata itu. Tunjukkan dengan rasa bangga."

Kurasakan setetes air mengalir dari mataku. Aku yakin ini air mata. Entahlah, rasanya tidak menyakitkan, mungkin malah menyenangkan. Kubuka mataku perlahan dan menatapnya dengan mata basah oleh air mata. Lalu seulas senyum mengembang di bibirku, menyatakan aku menyukai air mata ini.

Orang itu terdiam menanggapinya tak percaya. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang menikmati air mata itu.

"Baiklah," orang itu tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

Kurasakan sesuatu memenuhi tubuhku dan aku merasa seperti tenggelam.

* * *

Begitu kubuka mataku, aku tak lagi melihat orang itu dan ruangan gelap. Yang ada hanya rerumputan, cahaya, pohon, dan segala macam hal yang manusiawi.

"Eren!" panggil seseorang. Aku menoleh dan langsung menyadari. Armin Arlert. Kenapa... aku bisa mengetahuinya? Entahlah. Anggap saja itu yang dimaksud melihat masa lalu oleh orang itu.

"Ada apa?" aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatapnya. Di sampingnya ada Mikasa Ackerman. Aku yakin karena ingatan tentangnya berkelebat setiap kali melihatnya.

"_Scouting Legion _baru kembali! Ayo kita lihat! Katanya _Corporal_ Rivaille juga ada, lho!" ujar Armin riang. Aku mengangguk dan berdiri. Entahlah, tapi aku mengenal nama _Corporal_ Rivaille dan _Scouting Legion_ itu. Entah di mana.

"Ayo, ayo!" Armin menarikku, melihat kedatangan anggota-anggota _Scouting Legion _yang baru pulang.

"Itu _Corporal_ Rivaille!" tunjuk Armin riang dan aku ikut menoleh.

Dan aku... melihatnya!

Lelaki yang sama dengan yang kutemui di 'tempat itu'. Lelaki dengan tatapan tajam itu! Pria yang Armin sebut _Corporal_ Rivaille itu menoleh dan melihatku. Perlahan ia menghentikan kudanya dan turun. Kakinya melangkah mendekatiku.

"A—ah..." aku mencoba bicara tapi tidak bisa. "Apa... kita pernah bertemu?"

Pertanyaan bodoh itu keluar dan membuat _Corporal _Rivaille tersenyum. Tanpa memberi jawaban, ia pergi menaiki kudanya dan ikut rombongannya lagi meninggalkan kami.

* * *

"Pertanyaan bodoh itu, ya?" _Corporal _Rivaille berhasil mengingat pertanyaan bodoh yang kuajukan itu. "Bahkan anak kecil tak pernah menanyakan pertanyaan sebodoh itu."

"Memang," aku tertawa pelan. Kalau dipikir-pikir memang itu pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah ada yang bisa diajukan pada seorang _Corporal_ Rivaille.

"Tapi tak apa-apa," _Corporal _Rivaille menoleh dan menciumku secara tiba-tiba. Aku tersentak kaget dan nyaris mendorongnya tapi tidak jadi. Entahlah, aku menyukainya.

"_Co_... _Corporal_...?" panggilku ragu. Bingung dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba dan sukses membuat wajahku memerah ini.

"Kau dulu pernah bilang kan mulutmu yang satu itu untuk mencium satu orang," _Corporal_ Rivaille mengangkat bahu. Aku berusaha mencerna kata-katanya sejenak, lalu tertawa.

"Ya memang!"

_**-fin-**_

* * *

**A/N: **I'M NOT SORRY :))))))

Anyway I made it only in 15-20 minutes 'kay 8"""DDDD I'm so done.

Anyway again, I made it because I read a doujin of RivaEren that use this song. Yeah I'm not creative ;; but anyway anyway anyway (?) I didn't copy it, I got different plot with that doujin. Kay. Sorry.


End file.
